


the angel by the window

by ThinkingCAPSLOCK



Series: NoctLuna Week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingCAPSLOCK/pseuds/ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Noctis has never met a princess before.-Day 1 of NoctLuna Week - "First Meeting"





	the angel by the window

The bed is soft, softer than his one at home. Noctis feels himself wanting to fall asleep again, despite just waking up. Everything hurts - from his head, to his chest, to his injuries, still healing over. It's the reason they came to Tenebrae to begin with. After a night of rest, though, Noctis feels no different. He isn't sure why they couldn't have just gone back home. He likes home.

He cracks his eyes open, the sunlight streaming in from the big bay windows. Noctis groans. A figure sits in a chair beside his bed, haloed in the light, but he closes his eyes before really looking at his father. Regis hasn't left his side much since he got injured. "Dad, I asked you not to open those. It's too bright."

"Oh!" The voice that responds is high and light, accented. Young. "I can go close them!"

It is _definitely_ not his father.

Noctis is bolt upright in seconds, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The figure is gone from the chair: only a book, pressed open, remains. He searches the room with his eyes, fear bubbling in his stomach. He can't move on his own. What if someone's here to kill him? What if the daemon is back? What if-

He finds her, tugging the large curtains closed until only a small stream of light shines through. She's older than him, though not by much. The light catches on her pale blonde hair, her dark blue eyes, the smile spreading across her lips. She straightens her white dress as she looks at him, her grin tugging wider, and Noctis feels as blinded as when the curtains were open. The fear in his gut fades, changes, but he doesn't know the emotion that replaces it. His thoughts are swept away entirely.

"You're not my dad," is all he can think to say.

She laughs, hands flying to cover her mouth. It's a new sound - nothing like Regis' rumbling laughs, or Ignis' polite chuckles. It's soft, dainty, but genuine. Her eyes sparkle with it. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry if I startled you. I wanted to meet you last night when you arrived, but mother and Gentiana said it would be best to wait until morning."

"Where..." Noctis tries, but he keeps staring and the words won't come. "Who...?"

"King Regis is with my mother right now. He said we should meet, and didn't mind when I asked to wait here for you to awaken." She crosses the room, making her way to the chair. She sits straight backed, the book closed on her lap, hands folded over it. She's still smiling.

Noctis finds himself trying to straighten, stretching out, stopping only when his knee sends a wave of pain up his body. He untangles his hands from the bed sheets with effort, and when he looks at her again, her smile is fading. She looks determined. Or maybe sad.

It reminds him of how his dad looks at him.

"Who are you?" Noctis asks.

"I'm Lunafreya Nox Fleuret," she replies, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Noctis. I hope your stay in Tenebrae is comfortable."

Noctis has never met a princess before. He isn't sure what to say, or do. He only knows he should probably bow, but he can't stand on his own, so bowing is out of the question. Instead, he gives an awkward nod he knows would make Regis sigh and roll his eyes, but it's the best he can manage. It gets her to smile again, and she nods in return, just as deep and formal, but the laughter that traced her eyes before is back.

He likes it better when she smiles.

"You can just call me Noctis," he says, shuffling on the spot. "We're equals, right? I don't mind. My dad might, though. Try not to do it around him. He can be so stuffy."

"In that case, you must call me Lunafreya," Lunafreya replies. Her smile shifts, a little, and it makes Noctis pause. She's thinking as she watches him, her fingers lacing a little tighter. "Though I'm not sure 'equals' is the right word, considering who you are."

Noctis tilts his head, but she brings a finger to her lips, giving a short headshake. She's not going to explain. It must be something about getting older - you stop explaining everything. Noctis puffs out his cheeks, crossing his arms on his chest. Host or not, Princess or not, he doesn't like being kept in the dark.

It's hard though, impossible even, not to smile when she laughs again. "I will explain, Noctis, if not right now. I don't think I have the time. Any moment, our parents will return, and I'll need to leave."

"Oh." He hadn't considered that his father would return soon, or that, like him, Lunafreya had other duties to attend to. It was her kingdom, after all, and as important as he is, he's only a sick visitor. He looks across the room, trying to hide his disappointment. "Will you come back?"

"Of course. I'd love to get to know you better." Relief floods his chest, and he lets out a breath, a bit shaky. Something warm covers his hand, and he glances down. Lunafreya's leaning forwards, her hand covering his, and as he looks up at her face, she gives it a small squeeze. Her skin is as soft as her smile. "I want to take you out to see the gardens this afternoon. There's lots of paths, so we can take the wheelchair. Could I come get you after lunch?"

"I'd like that," Noctis says. A knock at the door sounds overtop of his reply, and Lunafreya draws her hand back, tucking it around the edge of the book. She calls them in, but as the Queen of Tenebrae and the King of Lucis arrive, Noctis isn't paying as much attention as he could. He clenches his hand, over and over, remembering the warmth of Lunafreya's, how it still lingers, warming his chest. It's a new feeling, but a comforting one, like her hand over his, or her smile. Noctis likes it.

He likes her. He hopes she likes him, too. The afternoon can't come soon enough.


End file.
